Sacrificios de Amor
by Constancia-Snape
Summary: Una larga muy larga historia entre Severus y Katherine.... Miss Hardboor se desenvuelve en todos los ambito desde el colegio asta que lo que mas quieren les arrebata todo, pork ese todo se vuelve nada, ya que uno tendra que entregarse...totalmente


Capitulo I

Primeros días conviviendo.

La tarde era lluviosa en Inglaterra todos los pequeños brujos y brujas subían con ansias al tren hubicado a el haden 9 ¾ en Londres.

De todos lados salian frases como "Cuídate" o "Nada de travesuras" pero siempre existe la esepcion, una diferencia,una niña de tez blanca, cabello negro opaco amarrado con un moño del mismo tono, no parecía tan alegre subió en el tren sin despedirse de la mujer que la acompañaba era una mujer delgada alta rubia de cabello largo y brillante, no parecia su madre pero quiza si una empeada, ella le izo señas de adiós antes de que la pequeña subira pero la niña no la miraba, parecia que la ignoraba aproposito.

Subió empujado a todos, llevaba puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba asta los talones de manga larga y cuello un poco alto , unos zapatos muy lustrados color negro, o le fascinaba el negro o era su luto su palido semblante hacia imaginar lo segundo;

Muchos de los que empujaba al pasar se quejaron pero ella seguía como si no existieran llego al ultimo de los compartimentos,se sercioro de que estuviera vasio, coloco su baúl en el sillón de enfrente, cerro las cortinas y se dispuso a leer, cuando estaba a la mitad de un pequeño libro titulado "Venenos y Pociones" un chico como de su edad toco a la puerta y antes de que ella contestara entro, ella levanto la vista y vio a la cara al chico que la había interrumpido con su lectura el chico no se molesto en saludar o disculparse por entrar asi solo se acomodo en el asiento en el que estaba el baul de ella

–Te molesta que me siente aquí- y sin esperar respuesta tiro al suelo el baúl de la chica y se sentó, ella furiosa se levanto y arrojo el libro al suelo

–si me molesta y lo que acabas de tirar es mi baúl así que por favor levántalo- lo miraba eufórica, irritada, esperando a que se levantara y le pidiera una disculpa pero el se puso de pie y no le dio ninguna disculpa sino –Obli-ga-me- ella estaba enojadísima apretaba fuertemente sus manos, despues de salir de un mundo de conflictos entrar a otro, había empuñado la varita cuado la puerta se abrió nuevamente y apareció un joven alto con una insignia que dejaba ver la palabra "prefecto"

–Veo que ya tienes lugar bueno siendo así me retiro que disfruten su viaje- antes de que cerrara la puerta la chica lo detuvo

–Yo no quiero que se quede aquí con migo, tiro mis cosas es un mal educado- el con la mirada arrogante y preguntándose porque se habia molestado tanto por una estupudes como un baul arrogante la encaro

–Eres una pequeña niña mimada pero te tengo noticias yo NO HARE TU VOLUNTAD- ambos se miraron con ganas de hacerle daño con la mirada, el joven prefecto se dio cuenta

–bueno hay un lugar tres compartimentos adelante, si alguno gusta acompañarme-

–Yo no me voy-

-yo llegue primero no tengo porque irme-

-siendo así me voy ,me llevare tu equipaje será mejor que saques tu uniforme y pases a cambiarte ya casi llegamos –

ella se agacho y abrió recelosa su baúl ,saco una capa y calcetines y la cerro bruscamente, se sentó y se puso a leer, el prefecto salio con el baúl y cerro la puerta del compartimiento, el se acerco a la ventana y se quedo viendo el paisaje; Severus sabia que era bueno manejando las palabras y ese dia le demostró a esa niña quien mandaba…..

Media hora después ella salia con su ropa el no la volteo a ver pero supuso que se iba a cambiar.

Camino por los pasillos y llego a los vestidores pero estaban llenos, espero unos minutos pero seguían igual asi que mejor regreso al compartimiento; el la miro de arriba abajo y regreso la mirada al paisaje

- creí que te ibas a cambiar–

-si a eso fui pero están llenos los vestidores-

-debiste haber ido antes– dijo el con un tono de burla

-si, bueno de cualquier forman me tengo que cambiar me arias el favor de esperar afuera mientras termino-su voz sonaba irónica

-si no me queda otra- salio

Se cambio lo mas trapido que pudo, mientras miraba la sombra de el las cortinas, observo el baul del irritante compañero con el sello de slidering y un nombre muy peculiar "T. Severus Snape P." Bueno por lo menos ya sabia su nombre, Snape esperaba recargado de la puerta con la mirada perdida en suelo cuando, un grupo de chicos pasaron y uno tropezó con su pie, tal chico era Sirius Blanck, se levanto bruscamente y miro duramente con el que se avía tropezado, lo aventó

-que te pasa porque me pusiste el pie para que tropezara– Snape se burlo de el con una sonrisa muy delgada que se formo en sus labios

- no es mi culpa que seas tan tonto como para caer por un pie- Sirius se le arrojo y cayeron al suelo en el pasillo se oyeron los gritos que animaban la pelea, a Sirius le sangraba la nariz y al Snape el labio ,una joven con insignia de prefecta llego ,los separo

–no deben pelearse, BASTA - Sirius se defendio

- el me tiro y se burlo de mi-

-ya te dije que no es mi culpa el que ses tan tonto-

Sirius pretendió atacarlo de nuevo pero lo detuvieron los compañeros que iban con el

–No quiero volver a ver esto, es inaceptable, como es la primera vez que lo han hecho y como espero que no lo vuelvan a hacer, no le comentare nada a los profesores y compórtense, todos a sus compartimentos por favor- y poco a poco se fue disipando la multitud , Kate abrió la puerta cuidadosa , Snape se sentó bruscamente y cruzo los brazos; Kate cerro la puerta

-oí lo que paso, pero estas sangrando te acompaño a ….–lo tomo del brazo pero antes de que ella terminara la oración el se jalo bruscamente

–estoy bien no necesito ir a ningún lado –

-bueno entonces quédate con tu dolor – y se sentó dándole la espalda.

Severus estaba enojado y como buen Sly es y era muy orgulloso, Kate que es el nombre de la niña acompañante se sinetio como tonta cuando trataba de ayudar nada le salía bien…

Cuando el tren se detuvo todos bajaron Sirius y su grupo de amigos miraban a Snape receloso; Kate se alejo lo mas que puedo de ese chico antipático, ella iba atrás pero, no dejaba de vigilar a Snape, pasando unos minutos después que ya habían llegado a la entrada del castillo se dio cuenta que unos chicos jalaban a Snape hacia el bosque, se preocupo así que sin ser vista se quedo escondida detrás un árbol pero seguía observando lo que pasaba uno de los cuatro chicos que sacaron a Snape de la multitud llevaba su varita en la mano , internaron a Snape en el bosque y ella los siguió.

-Creíste que te podías burlar de mí –

-yo no me burle y déjenme en paz, los van a regañar-

-HUY que miedo, no ,si no dices nada y como te vas a quedar- mientras Sirius hablaba los otros 3 amarraron a Snape a un árbol –de aquí a que te encuentren ya abra pasado la ceremonia de selección talvez y nisiquera te dejen entrar que buena suerte tengo, pero nos tenemos que ir, nosotros no queremos llegar tarde pero antes-se voltio y hechizo al chico para que no pudiera gritar-y los cuatro amigos se fueron rindo, mientras salían aventaron la varita de Snape, cuando salieron Kate salio de entre los arbustos muy despacio Snape, oyó ruidos y se asusto no sabia que era, cuando vio un silueta y distinguió a Kate, ciño el entrecejo ella se acerco y lo desamarro dijo el hechizo de reversión y lo ayudo a pararse

-gracias no necesitaba tu ayuda –dijo Snape arrogante

-pues a mi me pareció que si, pero si quieres te puedo dejar aquí-y alzo la varita amenazándolo

- no seas tonta –con su mano aparto la varita –vamonos nos regañaran por llegar tarde- los dos chicos corrieron alcanzaron a la fila cuando esperaban a la entrada del gran salón Sirius y su grupo se sorprendieron al verlos llegar pero como la fila avanzaba para entrar ya no le pudieron decir nada.

Era el momento de la selección a la escuela a la que pertenecían, servirian por 7 años en su estancia, la voz de la profesora dio las instrucciones de selección, los nombres empezaron a brotar y los chicos a salir para su casa hasta que

-Kathering Constancia Duchene Hardboor- Kate avanzo Snape solo la miro (así que se llama Constancia) Kate se sentó se coló el sombreo y este grito –Slydering – con una sonrisa fue con su grupo lo mismo paso con Snape aunque los dos se miraron con arroagancia por dentro aceptaban que no estaba tan mal, que ambos estuvieran en la misma casa; también fueron seleccionados Sirius y sus amigos todos quedaron en Gryffindor eso era de esperarse Gryffindor y Slyderin eran escuelas rivales y Snape y Sirius lo eran.

El banquete de bienvenida fue tranquilo, a pesar de que la primera impresión entre Snape y Kate no fue muy buena, ellos se sentaron juntos el la masa para cenar cuando se colocaron por grados.

-¿como se llaman?- pregunto un chico rubio Snape levanto la vista y le dijo - mi nombre es Snape , Severus Snape –Kate levanto la vista e hizo una sonrisa un poco burlona y siguió comiendo su estofado Snape la miro y comensaron a discutir

–¿que te paréese tan gracioso?-ella se limpio con delicadeza y elegancia voltio la cabeza lo miro a los ojos

– es gracioso que asta tu nombre es altanero-Snape soltó un mofado

- y se puede saber el de la princesa sin cuento–

-Kate Duchéne –

–¿tu eres la patética niña de la hacienda Duchéne? Por eso tenia la impresión de que yo ya te había visto, mi madre dice que a tu familia los maldijeron –ella frunció el seño como tratando de recordar

- tu eres….tu vives en la hacienda Principe tu siempre pisas las rosas de mi madre cuando cabalgas , debía de haberlo imaginado eres un mago– los de la mesa se quedaron atónitos con la extraña conversación, asta que el chico rubio intervino

–bueno no les entendí mucho pero yo soy Lucius Malfoy soy sangre pura y les recomiendo que no se hagan enemigo porque ya tenemos suficientes con los de gliffindor y bueno los slydering debe estar unido para acabarlos y mas a los que nos reten – Snape extendió su mano, después de todo lo había ayudado, Kate la tomo era su son de paz

–muy bien ….-Lucius siguió presumiendo de ser una de las familias mas reconocidas de todo el mundo mágico algunas veces exagerando diciendo que a su padre le habían ofrecido el cargo de ministro y de director de howgarts.

A las 11:00pm todos salieron del comedor los prefectos les explicaron en donde se encontraban sus dormitorios, donde se ponían los anuncios, todo lo necesario que una persona de nuevo ingreso debía saber y también les advirtieron con respecto a la perdida de puntos y como ganarlos ;ya a las 12 todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos y la mayoría durmiendo.


End file.
